


[Drinking] Sólo un poco más...

by deskdraik



Series: FUSW [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Angst, FUSW, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskdraik/pseuds/deskdraik
Summary: Grillby era tan sólo un amigo y eso lo estaba matando...





	[Drinking] Sólo un poco más...

No era la primera vez que terminaba borracho y algo confundido, mientras la luz oscilaba a su alrededor, las luces neón brillaban indistintas en la oscuridad y proporcionaba un perfecto ambiente para las personas que asistían a ver el espectáculo y pasar un buen rato. Pero la única luz realmente brillante estaba justo delante de sus ojos, oscilando y cambiando en perfectos tonos cálidos.

¿Cómo podía tener tonos azules justo donde comenzaba el naranja?

Su cerebro inexistente que había sido ahogado en alcohol le recordó algo sobre química, pero la información se perdió tan rápido como emergió.

Era tan sobrenatural y hermoso, Grillby siempre fue un material de primera, pero era más que eso, era amable y trabajador, nunca lo vio con ojos lujuriosos, esos que la demás gente le daba mientras se movía alrededor de la barra, siempre le brindó una mirada cálida, aún cuando le mandaba todas esas insinuaciones. Grillby nunca abandonó su profesionalismo y siempre le brindó su ayuda, era un fantástico amigo…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las cuencas de sus ojos mientras reposaba su cráneo entre sus brazos.

Él lo sabía, no tenía ninguna oportunidad desde el principio él conocía la relación de los otros Sans con los Grillby de sus universos, ninguno de los otros estaban saliendo o tenían un crush por Grillby. ¿Entonces por qué el sí? Sólo eran amigos, amigos…

Ahogó un sollozo que se formó en su garganta, él nunca lo vería más que eso, ni siquiera podía llevárselo a la cama en este jodido universo que sólo le importa coger.

-Maldita sea…-Dejó escapar un quejido lastimero, mientras intentaba sofocar el llanto de su alma.

-Sans ¿Te encuentras bien?.-Su voz le sobresaltó al instante, no creyó que lo oiría.

-Ugh es sólo un dolor de cabeza Grillb, nada de qué preocuparse.-Levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mantener la fachada y no mostrar la angustia que le recorría cada nervio de sus huesos.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?.-Su voz sonaba tan suave y cálida que dolía. Él era como una estrella brillante, lejos, muy lejos de su alcance.

-Aww, ¿Porqué no sólo me dejas dormir aquí contigo? Podría ser una candente velada.

-…El bar está lleno y estoy seguro que tu hermano te esperando en casa.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

Sans sintió un pinchazo de dolor en lo más profundo de la culminación de su ser. Así que volvió a enterrar las cuencas de sus ojos en su brazo.

-Al menos déjame despejar un poco el alcohol de mi sistema y estaré listo para partir G.

_Por favor déjame estar un poco más, sólo un poco más a tu lado…_

Mientras trataba de juntar los pedazos de su inexistente corazón…

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace años que no escribo nada, mi inspiración murió hace más de 5 años, estoy oxidada, pero me enteré de la dinámica de @illegalsekrit ayer, y me interesó, amo el sansby y el angst, lo único malo es mi inglés, así que lo siento, está en español. Saludos desde Perú.
> 
> Hice el oneshot pensando en @nsfwshamecave, ¡Me acabo de enterar que va a continuar su comic de underlust!! ¡Soy tan feliz! Me inspiré en su comic de Sans y Grillby en el bar, espero que no le moleste.
> 
> No sé si voy a poder a seguir todos los días pero lo intentaré.
> 
> ¡Larga vida al sansby, larga vida al angst! Sansby is love, angst is life.


End file.
